


The Champion's Hoard

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Merpeople World Building [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon!Shiro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mer!Lance, Minor Violence, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Humans invade.But, it was alright.For their loved burns eternally.





	The Champion's Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all those waiting on my stories or seeing the mess that is my social media.
> 
> I shall explain to you some stuff here. But, I will be making a bigger post later. Recent things have happened that caused me such emotional distress I completely crumbled to the ground. I had no urge to do anything. But, now I feel I have enough strength to get back on track. Since I know that is what I need to do.
> 
> So thank you all to whoever has been waiting patiently. I am going to be doing my best in getting you some nice stories.
> 
> This is the second upload.

Lana didn’t even have to look to know that humans have invaded the territory. Their stench was overpowering and they were so loud she could probably know exactly where they are even on the darkest nights.

The mermaid sighed, she was having such a nice nap and she didn’t want to move because of some humans. Honestly, she surprised the humans were able to get so far into the territory.

‘Then again, she went to visit Keith and Hunk.’ Lana mused, moving on the smooth bolder and purring in delight at the warmth it gave from under her. Her scales twinkling in the sunlight as she moved while her long brown hair spilled onto the rock.

Her ocean blue eyes opened to see the five humans coming closer to where she was resting. Lana made sure to flare out her small fins in warning to the group. Telling the humans to back off and yet all she got was vicious laughter.

“Look at this little thing.”

“Think she might catch for a high price?”

“Ugha, with those rubbish colored scales? Probably no.”

Lana let out a hiss at the comments and brought out her claws. The insults didn’t faze her too much, but the comment on the price gave her alarm. If she wasn’t back then Lana would have to keep them busy until the arrival.

“Feisty one isn’t she? I know a few who would love to pay a huge sum to break her.” one human stated. Looking at Lana with greed and lust that made her feel like thick oil covered her skin.

Thankfully, it seems another didn’t appreciate the words as a loud thundering roar was heard from above. Making the human cover their ears and Lana to let out little chirp like tunes as she looked at the skies with love.

“It’s a dragon!”

“WHY WEREN’T WE INFORMED!”

“IT’S THE CHAMPION!”

“RUN FOR YO-AAAAHHH!!!”

Lana watched with great joy as the black flames engulfed the humans. Making them scream as large sharp claws pierced into their bodies. Flinging them towards the nearest cliff in order to not leave a mess in the sanctuary.

When the last human was gone and the peaceful noises of the territory came back. Lana allows herself to lay back down on the massive rock as she waited for her love to come to her. She didn’t have to wait long as she felt two hands touch her hair and back.

“Shiro...” Lana sang, looking up to see those beautiful moonlight gray eyes.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come sooner. Those humans should have never been able to get in so far.” Shiro apologized, leaning forward in order to nuzzle at the mermaid’s face. Lana let out a purr of delight at the nuzzle and she turned in order to cuddle against the woman’s large chest.

Unlike her little petite breasts, Shiro’s were large and comfortable to lay on. Getting the dragon to chuckle as she moved her massive wings to cradle around them. The dragon’s centaur form curling around the mermaid in a protective hold.

  
As if warding off all those unworthy to see look at her.

“Shiro, you’re letting out steam.” Lana teased, watching smoke coming out of Shiro’s mouth as she looked towards the cliff that she threw the humans into.

“They were going to try and capture you. They insulted what is mine.” Shiro growled, using one of her claws to break into the side of the bolder in anger.

“Shiro! Not my sunbathing bolder!”

“Ah! Sorry!” Shiro cried, instantly taking her claws away and wincing as a large chunk of the bolder fell off.

Lana rolled her eyes as the Champion of Death became flustered over a chunk of rock. It was one of the many reasons why Lana fell in love with the giant fire-breathing lizard. She couldn’t help the small giggles that spilled out from her mouth as she leaned up to plant a soft kiss on the other’s lips.

This caused Shiro to blush for only a moment before she deepens the kiss. The two twirling their tongues around each other before pulling apart. Lana was always surprised how the other seemed to take her breath away with a little kiss.

“You’re so beautiful. My precious sea pearl.” Shiro whispered, smoothing down Lana’s back as fingers brushed against smooth scales. Lana, in turn, reached out to brush a few white bang away from the woman’s face before planting a kiss on the scar the was on her nose.

“Shiro, you know you don’t have too. The words of those human don’t compare to your words and love for me.” Lana whispered, allowing herself to be bundle up into the dragon’s frantic embrace as she flew away from their sunning spot.

Quickly making into their cave dwelling where twinkling purple and blue crystals covered the ceilings and walls. Deep within the cave system a large cavern filled with riches of all kind from silver to gold to diamonds. In the middle were thick comforters, silks, and furs.

Making a large nest for a dragon and mermaid to be comfortable.

“Shiro! I mean it!” Lana laughed, being gently placed down as the woman above peppered kisses down her face and neck. Nuzzling at the large claiming bite that decorated her shoulder.

Lana always shivered whenever Shiro touched the claim bite she had on her. It made her want her mate’s touches more and she let out a breathy whine that made the dragon above to growl.

“I have riches of all kind in this room,” Shiro whispered, staring deep into Lana’s eyes as her wings spread out around them. As if expressing her statement on all the jewels, golds, trinkets and more that littered in massive piles.

“But, none of them compare to you,” Shiro whispered, pressing her forehead against Lana’s. Lana being mesmerized by the intensity of the other’s eyes and feeling the love that was obvious in the shining pools.

“Nothing here compares to you. I would destroy and burn everything in this world as long as it meant you were safe, you were happy and that you were mine.” Shiro spoke, her voice breaking as tears build up at the corners of her eyes.

Lana didn’t say anything as she reached up to cup the other’s face. Smoothing her fingers across her scar and pulling the other forward in order to place her own kisses on the other’s face.

Faint memories of nets, cages, and shackles were still fresh in both of their minds. They held scars on their bodies that will never fade and will be a reminder of their past.

And the massive scar on Lana’s back that Shiro would often touch. For it was a reminder to the dragon of the time she almost lost her precious hoard to one that seeks to destroy her.

‘I have all I need.’ Lana thought, pulling Shiro down in for a cuddle as she started singing out a soft tune to lull the dragon to sleep. The other seeming to be more upset than usual at the human intruders as she squished Lana closer to her body and completely shrouded them in her wings.

“I know you’ll protect me,” Lana whispered, allowing the dragon to rest on her chest as she smoothed out the other’s short hair.

“As I will always protect you,” Lana added, getting a pleased rumble from the dragon before she finally slipped into a blissful slumber.

“I love you,” Lana whispered, petting the dragon as they laid content in their home.

It wouldn’t be the last time humans came.

It would probably never stop.

But, as long as they had each other.

Then they were at peace.

 


End file.
